until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2/22:00
Chris, Josh and Sam arrive at the lodge to find Ashley and Matt waiting outside. Chris and Josh then climb up the stairs to the front door. They begin to converse. Gossip= Gossip Chris tells Josh about Matt and Emily's new relationship. Chris then asks him on Mike's thoughts about their relationship. Josh will remark on how Mike's "already got his hands full". |-|Worry= Worry Chris asks Josh if he's doing alright and worries on his well-being after her two sisters' disappearance. Josh interrupts him before he finishes his question, telling him that he has already moved on and just wants them all to have a good time. Josh then tries to unlock the front door, but discovers that it has been frozen shut by the cold. Chris suggests breaking in, an idea by which Josh is very impressed with. Chris and Josh then go down the stairs along the way. Chris then stops to talk with Ashley. Confident= Confident Chris asks her how she's doing. Ashley remarks on how it's cold, then subtly hints at his feelings for him, saying she wants to be curled up with him next to a fire inside the lodge. |-|Unsettled= Unsettled Chris asks her if she's doing alright. Ashley will remark on how it's cold and how she feels uneasy by the place. * Chris can also choose to go talk to Matt and Sam: ** He can ask Matt how he's been doing or how things are with him and Emily. How Matt responds will depend on if he saw Emily with Mike or not. ** Sam will teasingly ask if he has seen Ashley yet. Josh notices this and comments on how hot Ashley is looking to Chris. He tries to convince Chris to make a move on Ashley, and Chris can either respond favorably or unfavorably to this suggestion. Chris and Josh walk to the side of the lodge and move a power box to help them climb through a window. Chris attempts to crawl through the window, but falls clumsily. After a light bulb breaks, Josh tosses his lighter to Chris as a light source. Josh then tells Chris to find a can of deodorant in the bathroom and use his lighter to unfreeze the lock. Chris makes his way to the bathroom and opens the cabinet to find the deodorant. Suddenly, a wolverine cub gets out, startling him. He goes to the front door and unfreezes the lock, seeing Sam and Ashley. The cub rushes past him outside, scaring him once again. Ashley and Sam laugh and tease Chris as Josh arrives at the front door. Ashley, Sam, Josh, Chris and Matt enter the lodge, and everyone begins to settle in. Transcript View the chapter's transcript here. View the therapy session after the chapter here. Collectibles Clues *Axe Holder - Chris and Josh see an axe holder on the side of the lodge. *Newspaper Fragment - In the storage room, going to the left door, Chris can find a newspaper clipping of an ex-janitor convicted of arson. *Washington Family Portrait - Chris finds the Washington Family Portrait in the hallway leading to the bathroom. *Prom Night Photo - Chris can find it at the left side of the stairs leading up to the bathroom. *Answerphone Message - Going further to left side of the room after finding the photo of Sam, Mike, Emily and Hannah at the prom, Chris will enter the dining room with the answering machine near the end. *Beach Photo - Chris can find this photo near the cinema room doors if he goes downstairs onto the first floor. *Film Trophy - Right after going up the stairs, turn left (instead of heading straight) and he can find the clue. Totems * Guidance Totem #2 - From the starting point, walking down the stairs (where Matt is), Chris can find Guidance Totem #2 showing Mike's fingers getting caught in a bear trap. * Loss Totem #1 - Chris finds Loss Totem #1 when he breaks into the storage room of the lodge showing Emily being burnt to death. Category:Chris's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments